I won't Say I'm in Love
by sora girlfriend
Summary: A companion piece to my long unloved (but soon to be loved) story A Dream is A Wish Your Heart Makes, but I promise it makes sense without it. It's a story of how our favorite pyro and adorable blondie got together. Enjoy! AxelxRoxas AU


**Two years after being written A/N: Guys, I am so so so so so so sorry. I've had this on my computer for ages and it was too slow to do much, but now I have a shiny new-to-me macbook! And I will try to update soon and finish my stories. I am currently about to work on a chapter of Princes and Princesses and then at least do update chapters for my other stories! I cannot express my sorrow enough.**

** Original A/N: I started this as the second chapter of "A dream is a wish your heart makes" and then decided it'd make a great fic to be included in this fic-universe. **

Roxas was sitting in math, bored.

**VIBRATE**

**Riku**

**Lunch after school?**

_**Here we are, going far, to save all that we love**_

**To: Riku**

**Sure.**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.**_

**VIBRATE**

**Twinsicle**

**TWINSIE! I'm bored!**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

**To: Twinsicle**

**I'm bored too twinsicle!**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.**_

**Selphie**

**Hey Roxy, what's up? **

_**Darling save the last dance for me**_

**To: Selphie**

**Bored.**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.**_

**Selphie**

**Are you and Axel together yet?**

_**Darling save the last dance for me**_

**To: Selphie**

**Are you and Tidus together yet?**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body.**_

**Twinsicle**

**Stop playing hard to get with Axel!**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

**To: Twinsicle**

**That's just good fun! He knows I'm just playing hard to get.**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind a sound body**_

**Selphie**

**Yes.**

_**Darling save the last dance for me.**_

**To: Selphie**

**Fuuu-**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body**_

**Twinsicle**

**You kiss him sometimes, and then you ignore him! And repeat the process!**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

**To: Twinsicle**

**That's how he knows it's all good fun!**

_**A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and a sound body**_

**Selphie**

**So HAH.**

_**Darling save the last dance for me**_

Roxas deemed it unnecessary to respond to this.

**Twinsicle**

**You just confuse him! What if he goes to another guy?**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

Roxas mulled over this for a bit. He wasn't sure why, but this upset him.

**Twinsicle**

**That got you thinking.**

_**Eyes as blue as the azure sky, that is the symbol of the contractor, entrusted by the spirit king of the wind with all the powers of his domain. I bear this mark. The stigma of the wind.**_

Roxas just flipped his phone shut and didn't respond. He rarely did this to his twin.

He layed his head on his arms and thought for a bit.

**VIBATE**

**Ax-chan**

**I love you!**

_**I love Roxas! Got it memorized?**_

Roxas glanced down at his phone and had a message typed out, then flipped his phone closed without sending it.

He put his head on his arms again.

**BRRIINNGGG **The last bell of the day rang.

Roxas swung his messenger bag of his shoulder and walked out of the classroom, still lost in thought.

He headed to his locker to wait on Sora and Riku.

"Hey Roxy!" Axel said, and wrapped his arms around Roxas in a hug. Roxas surprised him when he wrapped his arms back and hugged him. Axel stiffened up for a second, then hugged the younger boy back tightly. He pulled back before he tested his luck.

Roxas looked still lost in thought while he opened his locker and had Axel hold some stuff to help him. Axel stayed quiet during this, not wanting to ruin whatever mood the blonde was in.

"Hey Ax."

"Yea?"

"Give me a ride to where-ever we're going?"

"Yea, of course."

"I mean, just me."

"Alrighttt..." The red-head trailed off.

Sora chose this moment to prance up with Riku trailing behind.

"Kai and Nami are in the bathroom! Nami is gonna drive Kai, of course, and Riku said he'd drive me and Twinsie and Ax-"

"I'm riding with Axel," Roxas replied.

Both Riku and Sora raised their eyebrows at this, but didn't respond.

"You ready to go, Roxy?" Axel asked, Roxas's bag already over his shoulder.

"Yeah!" Roxas said and beamed at him.

They walked to Axel's car in silence. When they got there, Axel opened Roxas's door and shut it once he got in. He threw Roxas's bag in the backseat with his own and hopped in his car, and turned the car on in silence.

Roxas turned the radio off once it started playing. They rode in silence for a bit.

Finely, Roxas turned to Axel. "Do you mean it?" He asked.

"Mean what, Rox?"

"When you say you love me. Do you mean?" He asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

Axel pulled his car into a parking lot and turned it off.

"Yea. Why do you think I say it a zillion times a day?"

"I-"

"Rox, all you ever do is mess with my head. You sneaked by me this morning- Don't pretend, Sora's a horrible liar- and then you hug me and beg me to give only you a ride!"

"I-"

"Roxas! You kiss me, then you ignore me, then you kiss me again! You make me think there's hope, then you snatch it right from under me! Dammit, just tell me! One way or the other! Stop making me think there's something if there's nothing, dammit!" Axel had started crieing. "I love you god fucking dammit Rox!" He hit the dashboard.

"Ax..." He trailed off, "I know... I don't know how I feel about you. You make me feel weird things."

Axel glanced up at him.

"Today... Today Sora said something about how you may move on. That hit me like a ton of bricks. It made me feel sick. I-I think I love you."

Axel leaned over the seat and got close to him. "You mean it Roxy?" He said softly, stroking the side of the blonde's face.

"Yea. Yea I do."

Axel kissed the top of his head, and started the car.

"We'd better go, they'll accuse us of having hot sex in the back seat of my car."

Roxas glanced back at the messy back seat.

"Back there? HAH. We'd have more room in a port-a-potty.

"I can get one of those, if you wanna try," Axel replied deviously.

"Shut up and drive," Roxas replied, and turned the radio on.

**A/N: Alright, it's merely fluffy. No smut. Maybe in another one-shot later? **

**Review.**

**Get any of the references? There's more in this story. **


End file.
